


Feeding

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Mind Control, I Feel Like I Should Put A Warning On This But I Don't Know What For, Mind Control, Other, Porn With Very Little Plot, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Teratophilia, Yall Ever Seen Those SFM Monster Videos, im sorry, um yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I have no idea what to say. Bad fucks the egg.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73
Collections: Anonymous





	Feeding

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like it's common sense to know this but please. For the love of God. Don't ever bother Bad with this. It's already gross enough when you do it with sfw stuff. He's worked so hard on the egg arc, he doesn't need to know someone wrote about him fucking it.

“ _I... require... nourishment...”_

_“_ I know, I _know,_ I’m figuring it out. I promise I’ll find something soon, I just- I...” Bad trailed off, stuttering out some poor excuse and pulling his hood lower over his face. 

He was running close to his second hour of pacing. There was no peace to be found in the basement. Not with the stench of rotten flesh and the voices reverberating off the walls, but he couldn’t leave. Not yet. Not until he had a plan. 

“ _Bad...”_

He shook his fists at the Egg, shouting “I know! I’m thinking!” before turning around with a huff. The Egg’s cravings grew odder with every day, just as its demands grew heftier. It took the wind from his lungs when it whispered to him earlier of its desire for living meat. Living, _human_ meat. Anything dead wasn’t sating it’ hunger anymore. 

“ _Can’t grow further... without fresh meat...”_ it told him. 

Human flesh... but who’s? He’d sacrificed so much already to please it, now a life? Bad wasn’t proud of what he’d done under its influence, not by a long shot. To willingly abide by its call and bring someone to certain doom would destroy him. If he didn’t comply, however, it would take matters into its own hands. He knew it. And if it did that, he’d have no say in who’s life would be lost. It could be anybody. 

Bad peered up from under his hood. Red vines, some smooth, some spiked, covered the room. Every step he took was hindered by the tacky residue that they left in their wake. The same residue that dripped down the shell of the Egg. It radiated heat as of late, and even now, he could hear a pulsing within it. That wasn’t something anyone would want to disappoint. 

“What if-” he started. The words stuck in his throat. It was a stupid idea, but maybe... 

“What if I brought you another cow instead, huh?” 

He forced a grin. 

It faded with a gulp as he stared up at the Egg, its towering form engulfing him in a sense of dread. 

“ _No... not good enough...”_

Bad groaned and grabbed fistfuls of his hair. His tail thwacked the ground. 

“Please? I just- I _can’t_ kill anyone like that! A little bit of meat, fine, but an entire person? There’s _gotta_ be another way,” 

He looked up, heart pounding against his ribs. 

“There’s gotta be something else I can do for you- to make it up to you maybe. Anything, just not _that,”_

That seemed to appeal to the Egg, at least slightly. The weight of the mood lifted from him as it seemed to consider the request. During the prolonged silence, Bad resumed his pacing. His mind raced as adrenaline overtook him. His legs trembled beneath him; his hands matched their frenzied shakes. One look at them was enough to make him rethink the course of his life these past few months. 

Pitch black skin, now oily like the ooze on the floor, with crimson veins bulging from under the surface. They’d never done that before he caved in to the Egg’s will. God, what had he done? There was still time to run if he wanted, but the consequences would surely be lofty. _Deadly_ even. Was this the goal all along? Torture him by giving the illusion of choice and nothing more? All it offered was empty promises and now... this. The sinking feeling in his gut did him no favors as he debated an escape. 

“ _You...”_

It was barely audible. A whisper in his ear that ran up his spine. Bad could feel his blood turn to ice as he looked over his shoulder at the red behemoth. 

“W-what?” 

“ _I want... you...”_

He nearly suffocated on the breath caught in his throat. The world might as well have dropped out from under him as the contents of his stomach rose in him. He staved off the nausea with a desperate plea. 

“N-no. But I- How would that make any sense? Why me?” 

Bad slapped a hand against his chest. 

“I’ve given you _everything! I’m_ the only one who’d always fight for you! Everything you have, everything you _could_ have... that’s all because of me! Nobody else would defend you like that, and now you want to...” 

Bile burned his throat. Tears welled up and threatened to drop. The words were enough to make a man faint, and they nearly did. 

“...to _eat_ me?” 

The Egg responded with another silence. A short, judgmental one. Bad could hear the lurching of vines around him but dared not to pull his eyes from where they rested. 

“ _No...”_ It said, almost a question. “ _There are... other means...”_

Bad felt a wetness crawling up his calf. He looked down to find a vine snaking up his leg, under the fabric of his pants. 

“ _Whoa!”_ He yelled with a kick. “What are you doing?” 

It hummed, low and deep. 

“ _Let me see you...”_

A tendril wrapped around his chest without warning. It slid up, lingering on the bulging vein in his neck before grazing his face. It tugged his hood off and exposed his mussed hair. Another reached out to join it on his cheek. 

He was frozen. 

Vines swarmed him, slow and careful. Caressing him all too fondly for his usual liking. 

“ _Yes...”_ The Egg crooned. 

A vine pressed against Bad’s lips begging for entrance. Filled with a sudden heat, he complied, allowing it in to explore each fang, each molar, every nook and cranny it could reach. As if eyes were on him, pleading for more, Bad felt compelled to play along. The Egg was... pleased. He liked to please the Egg. Loved it, in fact. The warm feeling that overcame him when it was happy was unlike anything else. Hungry for it, Bad edged out his forked tongue, staring up at his master as the vine glided against the muscle. 

“ _If you won’t bring meat... then I’ll require... something else...”_

Bad closed his lips around the vine, hugging the length as it pumped in and out. 

“ _You’ll do just fine...”_

A thicker tendril snaked up from behind him, up between his legs, pushing against the growing pressure in his groin as it reached up for his chest. His tail flicked, absentmindedly, hips grinding forward by instinct. As the vine settled against him, he took it in hand, thankful for its pulsing warmth. 

“ _You’ve denied me my meal... but there are other means for nourishment... Do you wish to repay me... for your failing...?”_

_Repay?_

Whatever that meant... 

Bad shut his eyes and delighted in the sensations against his skin. The way the vines toyed with him, massaging every sensitive area they could reach. The hot, sticky weight on his tongue. He couldn’t help but suck on the length as it crawled to his throat. He groaned around it as he felt the trickle of another vine working its way up the back of his thigh. 

Then there was a shift. Reality hit him hard enough to leave a bruise. 

_What am I doing?_

His eyes widened at the scene surrounding him. 

“What’s going on?” he mumbled, struggling with his full mouth. 

The Egg rumbled; a low laugh, and Bad realized. He forced the tendril from his mouth. 

“You’re doing it again,” he gasped out. 

The rumbling grew louder. Bad’s face grew hot at the sound. How humiliating- how indignant... His eyes darted down before rising with the sickness in his stomach again. The sight of the tent between his legs, nurtured by the vine that massaged it, was enough to make him wish he were never born. For God’s sake... 

_What if someone sees me like this?_

_“You look so cute... when you’re helpless...”_

The Egg sent a new vine to his face. It caressed him tenderly, guiding him to gaze up. 

“ _So cute... when you give me control... Just this once... give yourself to me... entirely...?”_

Begging? That was new. 

“Cute” ate at Bad. It ripped him apart with indecision. This was wrong- disgusting in fact, but the praise made him throb with pleasure. He couldn’t help but part his lips again when the vine from earlier pushed against them once more. The desire to stay chaste was dwindling with each passing second as the Egg mewled to him. 

“ _Please... Only once...”_

_“_ You can-” Bad struggled out. “You can have me... but no mind control,” 

The vines halted their movement. All was still as the Egg pondered over the conditions. Like a chill, its response shook through Bad’s nervous system. 

“ _Deal...”_

If the Egg could give a wry grin, it would have. 

_I might regret this later,_ Bad thought as the rubbing between his legs returned. Pleasure shot through him as the vine shifted in just the right way against his erection. 

_…"Might” is the keyword._

He was a mess of sweat and the sticky ooze. Before he knew it, Bad found himself naked on his knees, back arched to perfection, hole presented with eagerness. His cock twitched, desperate for friction, but he didn’t dare reach for it. He’d been commanded not to touch. 

What would come of this, he wondered- besides the obvious. Maybe it’d pin him down with the thicker vines, or use his horns to hold his head still for a face-fucking. He always adored when lovers put his horns to good use. 

There was still a part of him that was sick over it all. Regret or not, there’d be a heavy dose of self-scolding later. What if someone caught him? If someone found out about this perversion? That’d be the only thing more humiliating than the position he was currently in. 

A wet, slimy vine ghosting over his hole sent a shiver throughout his body. It lapped at him, teasing the sensitive area until he couldn’t bear to wait any longer. 

“Don’t-” he murmured, tail perking up to allow entry. “Don’t drag it on anymore...” 

A weight dropped onto his shoulders, holding him in place. 

“ _As you wish...”_

Bad groaned as it pushed into him. His jaw clenched shut to stop him from screaming. It tore into him, thrusting in and out, nothing but its own secretions to smoothen the ordeal. He winced, the tapered vine stretching him farther with every inch. His face was aflame with an indignant red. All self-control went out the door under the mix of pain and pleasure as the tip beat against the perfect spot inside him. 

“Please, _please-”_ he growled under his breath. Bad dug his fangs into his bottom lip. He clung to whatever composure he had left to no avail. 

The vine slammed into him without mercy, turning him to a wailing mess on the floor. He couldn’t wipe away the tears that singed the corners of his eyes. 

“Wait, f- _oh my goodness!”_

Sticky heat enveloped his cock. It gave long strokes, eliciting moan after moan from the demon. 

“ _Such a good boy...”_ the Egg said. 

Bad cracked a grin, pride swelling inside. 

“ _A good, good boy...”_ like a whisper- like sweet nothings. He could nearly feel the heat of someone’s breath against his ear when he heard it. 

“Yes,” he agreed. “I’m a g-good boy. I’ll be a good boy for- for you...” 

His face grew hotter with the sound of his own whining. _God,_ he loved being reduced to this. Nothing but a spoiled mess. A desperate, hungry, spoiled mess. He’d never admit to anyone how he lived for the degrading comments and praises that were slewn his way, but this was different. 

The Egg was paramount. It was his master. He may have been the defacto leader of the Badlands and Eggpire, but even leaders answered to someone, and he wanted nothing more than to be used for all he was worth by who he answered to. Especially since it could overpower him so easily. 

“ _Then... you’ll reconsider...?”_

Dizzy with the sensations he felt, Bad nearly forgot what got him here. 

“Reconsider?” he asked. 

“ _Reconsider... my request...? Be mine... under my control...”_

Bad attempted to refocus his vision. He stifled another moan as the vines finished one last stroke, nearly drawing him to burst. 

“I- you still want me to...?” 

_To submit?_

He had to admit, at this point, complete submission was a lot more attractive of an option. 

“ _All that... just for me... To prove your loyalty...”_

Bad remembered the first thing it spoke. That murmuring in the air. A promise to fulfill his heart’s desire, to grant him his deepest wants. All for the cost of his will. He chose it for more than one reason. Even now, despite his better judgement, Bad couldn’t help but thirst for the pressure it laid on him. 

He sucked in air and fought the urge to scream from the growing girth crawling inside him. 

“I’ll do it,” he hissed. “I’ll do a-anything for you, just _please,_ be gentle,” 

A rumble sounded off again. 

“ _I know... your limits...”_

Vines curled under Bad and repositioned him on his back. He whimpered as the mass that filled him shifted with the movement, threatening to burst through his walls. A quick look down was all it took to reignite the fire under his skin. His abdomen was swollen from the sheer size of the vines curled up below the surface. His cock was still rock solid, veins protruding and precum dripping off the scalloped edge of the head. 

“ _Look at you...”_ Bad heard. Vines coiled around his legs, giving them a delightful squeeze as they spread them. He giggled to himself and hid his face in his hands, feeling that familiar warmth from earlier. 

“ _Are you... proud...?”_

Well, he certainly made a display of himself. It wasn’t all for nothing now, was it? Bad peered through his fingers with half lidded eyes, the Egg’s influence tearing his will asunder. The heat, the touch, everything overwhelmed him. He shook under the feeling of tendrils on him. The still-wet residue slathered on his body, 

“Yes,” he admitted, breathlessly. 

“ _Mmm_ _... Then why hide...? Show me... your face...”_

Without hesitation, Bad lifted his trembling hands from his face. He laid them on the floor beside him only for vines to pin them down. There was nothing. No voice. No commands. Only the vines rubbing at him, taking in every inch of his body, toying with him as he writhed in their trails. 

_“How perfect...”_

The length unfurled as it pulled out of him, then thrusted back in. Bad abandoned all inhibition as he succumbed to the delirium of the pounding. The tip bulged through his stomach with every jerk inside. 

Every muscle in his body strained from tension. Tears streaked down his face as he sobbed from the pain. He was nothing but a whimpering, moaning mess under the Egg’s control, grateful for everything it gave him and hungry for more. 

“ _I seem to have... reduced you to tears...”_ the Egg cooed, noticing his wailing. 

Bad bared his teeth in a smile. The vine dug deeper, _harder,_ and finally forced a scream from him. 

“ _Helpless to me... Say it...”_

_“_ I’m helpless to you-” he choked out. 

He fought every instinct to clench around the pressure. How he hadn’t torn open by now was a mystery, but he figured it wouldn’t be long at this rate. 

The worry was mutual. 

As if it read his mind, the Egg sent a vine squirming between his legs. 

“ _Shhh... It’ll all be over soon...”_

It wrapped around his cock, oozing out its slime and pumping with the rhythm of the one in his ass. Each stroke was like heaven. The Egg’s control, everything it granted him, from the warmth inside to the delectable freedom it gave- all of it was a blessing. Pleasured moans fought through the howling to thank the Egg. To prove how enamored he was with it. 

“Oh my goodness-” Bad cried. “I’m close, I’m close- _please-”_

The wet, throbbing length tugged at his cock better than any hand or hole ever could. It coiled around him, tightly knit, like a cup around the head. With just a few more flicks, it drew out his orgasm. 

Bad’s jaw went lax as the pressure inside him exploded, each burst of cum sending another shock wave through him. His groans stayed trapped in his throat. 

As the final bit trickled out, the vine unraveled from around his cock, empty as it was when it first made its home there. He blushed at the sight. 

_Empty... because it absorbed it. Gotta feed it some way..._

His legs trembled as the vine inside him slowly worked its way out. The tip left him with a sickening pop and an ache where it once was. Free from the Egg’s grasp, Bad reached to cradle his hollow gut. A slight shift sent hellfire ripping through him. 

“Ah, fu-! Oh gosh- I'm...” 

_Gaping._

Bad shook the mental image from his head. That was the only way to stop his stomach from lurching. 

It was safe to say the harsh reality shoved the Egg’s possession from his mind. He swiped the tears that welled at his eyes and glared up at the red beast, a chuckle emitting from it. 

“ _Still my good boy...?”_

He looked around. His clothes lay beside him, soaked in goo. His entire body ached and dripped with the foul liquids. His erection was finally softening from the outburst and intestines unknotting within. “Good”? He was downright saintly to put up with all that. 

Bad nodded his head and let out a sharp breath. 

It was going to be a long time before he could walk straight again. 

**Author's Note:**

> That man's intestines got churned like butter rip.
> 
> I'm thinking of adding onto this, if anyone wants me to. I already have plans but it's tentative right now


End file.
